


He’s...

by Park_Jisu_18



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Jisu_18/pseuds/Park_Jisu_18
Summary: This man, this powerful and adventure-loving man.  Loved and trusted him without a single shred of doubt, even when others were against it. It made Law feel things. Things that he should be incapable of feeling, after everything that was done to him, and it worried him. After all, Luffy was the freest man in the world and couldn’t possibly want things tying him down. Not yet, not while he’s at his peak.He’s...
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Like family.

Mugiwara did it. He finally became what everyone mocked and didn’t believe that he could accomplish in his wildest dreams. He became king. The king of the pirates, the freest man in existence, if the straw hat pirate had anything to say about it. He did so after finally achieving the one piece and defeating Kaido, Big Mom, Blackbeard, and Akainu right after. Yet, despite his achievements, he remained somewhat the same. He was still bright, optimistic, and easily impressed or enthusiastic by things that would make an average individual unimpressed with the subject's simplicity. And he was still an adventurous person that yearned for a new and exciting voyage every time he set sail with his crewmates. Yet, despite the fact that he remained almost entirely the same, he had some significant changes as well. However, the most notable change was his maturity. No longer was he reckless and rushing into battles but staying back and analyzing his options. As there was one thing he had learned while he fought against Kaido and Blackbeard, and it was that knowing that there’s more to just using his fist. He needed to strategize instead of rushing headfirst to finish a long waited grudge.

It helped him in the long run once he went up against Akuina. Then another change was his physical appearance; no longer was he lanky and skinny but had a build that greatly resembles Zoro’s. Even the clothes that adorned his body were different but similar to what he wore in the past when he went up against Shiki. Black long pants, with a flowy white silk shirt and a large black coat with gold trimming, that sat on his broad shoulders. Making him look the part of a captain very much. Another change was his drastic increase in strength. No longer did people doubt his ability but instead respected him and his capability along with his crew.

However, despite all of those changes, the one change that had surprised everyone but his crew was his relationship with Trafalgar D. Law. It was unlike any relationship he has ever had before, but yet even he knew that what he had with Law was something special. He wasn’t that dense as everyone had been led to believe, especially when it revolved around the idea of romance. Unlike his crewmates, Law was treated differently from the start. While no one trust Law, Luffy immediately saw through him and just knew he was a good person inside. He just knew, and before he even knew it himself, he was acting differently and unaware of his actions at the time, but he was especially clingy to Law and divided most of his attention to the older pirate. He didn’t steal his food like he did to others or handle him too roughly as he does with his crewmates. There have been only a few times he could recall getting rough with him and all of those times had all been unintentional. But now, as he stood overlooking his crewmates and the allied forces that commanded his leadership, he felt content because even though Law wasn't at the center of the commotion, he was finally smiling and joking, and it was none other than with Zoro, his first mate. It felt good to see the interaction between them and how far they had come. He would occasionally catch the eyes of his other crewmates, keeping an eye on Law, as it was common knowledge that it wasn’t often that the other captain would party. They wanted him to stay, and stay he did.

And even though Law had his own crew, the straw hats saw the other captain as a part of their crew whether the man knew it or not. As he became someone that they thought fondly over the years. A companion that the crew would protect and die for even. He was someone that had their absolute trust and friendship, and he wouldn’t dare betray that mutual bond that they share either. Not after everything they’ve been through, and especially not after all weeks and months they spent traveling together, side by side.

Nothing could shatter the bond that had formed when they travel across the sea together. Nothing could even when the Straw Hat crew grew stronger and more powerful by the day. Even when they reached new heights that not even Law and his crew can possibly keep up with. But despite the vast difference in power scale, the Straw Hats never once looked at them any different, even when it was apparent that the weakest trio within the straw hats could easily dominate the entire Heart Pirates, even with Law’s help.

It was overwhelming, but never once did the crew become bitter. After all, in a way, both crew felt like they were family to each other. Like siblings, especially with the way how both of their captains acted towards each other.

Law, who was strict yet surprisingly knew how to have fun and joke when the time called for it. And Luffy, the Pirate King, the man who loves adventure and his Nakama more than anything and is as free as the wind.

They were like parents. As strange as it was to realize that Luffy of all people, became mature and became some sort of parental figure despite being one of the youngest in the crew. But after a while of contemplating on it, they realized since day one that Luffy was in a way like a father. Always protecting and allowing them to grow and handle their own stuff. Believing and supporting their progress and being happy once they improved and learned something new. So no, now that they thought about it.

It wasn’t as strange as they thought and began to think nothing of it. However, after that thought, they would think of Law and his peculiar way of showing care, patching them up, nagging them, and yelling at them to be careful and also come to realize that he was like a mom.

A mom that would definitely throw them overboard if they knew the train of thoughts they would associate them with. After the crew concluded that their captains were technically, in a way, their parents and accepted it. And were happy.

But only wish that their captains got the memo.


	2. Feelings.

“Luffy.” Upon hearing his name being called, the straw-hatted pirate looked up and saw Robin, standing to the right of him. Seeing her with a relaxed posture, he grinned and silently inquired if she was alright. “I’m fine. It’s just you’ve seemed to be staring quite a lot at Law, haven’t you?” She smiled mysteriously, and Luffy turned back to stare at Law before speaking.

“You...you aren’t wrong.” There wasn’t any point in denying her words as she caught him right in the act. So he decided to be truthful and hope despite knowing the slim chance of her not knowing of his feelings for the other captain were slim. If he were honest with himself, he would rather no one know. Even the archeologist herself, however, this is Robin he's talking about. The chances of her knowing are as high as Nami being right about her coordinates and forecast prediction. Which means she definitely knew if her knowing smile was anything to go by.

Groaning, which caused her to chuckle, Luffy tore his gaze away, looked at her once more, and glared. Only there was no real heat behind it. ”If I may, captain. Why not tell him?”

And there it was, the million-dollar question. It should have been so simple, but after growing and becoming the man he is now, he wasn't the same idiot that rushed headfirst into things, and he knew what he had with Law couldn't be rushed. He couldn’t possibly do that to Law. 

_Never._

Even if everything in him is telling him to claim him, to declare to everyone what his intentions were. Only to know that wasn’t the proper way to go. He had learned a lot over the years, spending time and traveling the world with his crewmates and Law and his own crew, that it wouldn’t be appropriate to declare something like that so publicly as if Law was an object. He wasn’t the same reckless teen anymore that decided things on his own anymore. Regardless of his desires to sometimes revert back to those days, the simpler days, in fact, when he could just do whatever he wanted and not consider how that might affect his relationship with the one he wished to pursue and possibly court if given a chance. “... I'm unsure… It's unlike me to not be direct but, I can't handle this like I handle everything else.”

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Robin smiled secretly and chuckled a bit. “While that is true, I'm glad that you're taking this seriously and thinking about it.”

Leveling her with a look, Luffy frowned. “How can I not take this seriously? This isn’t like what I have with you guys. It’s not even close. When I declared for all of you to join me, I knew that even if you guys had your doubts. You all found some solace with me. You realize the benefits and adventure, and the possibility of making your dream a reality. You guys found a family. With Law, I don’t think he sees any reason to be with me. He has his family, and his dreams and ambitions have been fulfilled already. Let's also not talk about how we're light-years away in intelligence with each other.”

Humming, Robin looked away and stared at the man they were talking about and said, “Law just needs you. I don’t have a single doubt in mind that he doesn’t feel the same way about you. He loves you.”

“...Maybe.” Surprisingly her captain began to look uncomfortable once she mentioned the chance of his feeling being requited. But once a moment passed, she saw that his expression began to soothe out and once more. Turning back to look at Law, she saw that he was staring at them or, more specifically, at Luffy before looking away with a small tint of red adorning his face. And knowing that Law was very lightweight but hadn’t drunk too much to become intoxicated yet. She knew that he was blushing not because of the alcoholic beverage in his hand. Smirking now, she turned to Luffy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I meant what I said earlier, Luffy. He just needs you.”

And with that, she took her hand away from its place on her captain’s board shoulder and went downstairs to join the party. Leaving the king alone in his thoughts as he stared at the party below from the balcony.

_'...For the first time, maybe it wouldn't hurt for Robin to be wrong. If she was, I wouldn't have to worry about having hope.'_


End file.
